Hot Happening
by writedancemew
Summary: Alice had always had a normal life, until her sophomore year, when she stared failing french. Eventual FrUk US\UK PruCan Peter\Latvia some Genderbent! Yaoi Het and probably Yuri T for now, may become M later because it will have France!
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the small two person table alone, I hated my free period. I never knew what to do, so i would sit here, at the same table. Everyday I sit back here, same little table in the back of the school library, reading. But one day, it was different.I was reading a particularly interesting book, when a shadow crossed my light.

A (rather feminine) Male- French accent voice asked "Is this seat taken Mademoiselle?" I looked up at the taller man. He had shoulder length almost feminine blonde wavy hair, and bright blue eyes that drew attention to him. He had left the top to buttons oh his too small uniform top open. He had left his tie lay un-tied dangling around his neck.

"I would prefer you found somewhere else to sit, I like my privacy." I knew who he was, kind of. I had heard about him, he had dated Emma, and Maddie, and Suzzette. I only really knew about him form what Alfred, my boyfriend, had told me. He wasn't the kind of friend i wanted. He sits anyways.

"Now Angleterre, why must you be like that?" I scowl at him look back down at my book "Vraiment? M'ignorer?" Despite being in french, i didn't understand him. However when he snatch up my book i didn't hesitate to demand it back.

"Francis, please, don't bother me, give my book back, and find yourself some where else too sit. Maybe with your girlfriend? or those other friends of yours?" I didn't want to deal with this today, i was not in the mood.

"Come on now Alice why must you be so harsh?" He handed me my book back, winking at me before he walked off, i had never been quite so happy to see someone leave in my life. Not five minutes after he left Maddie came and sat next to me, her creepy albino boyfriend watching form his place against a bookshelf barely five feet away.

"I wanted to apologize for Francis bothering you, Alice. I-i know that you don't like guys like that, a-and your sort of with my brother. Gil told me that Francis wants you to be his next girlfriend." I could just by looking at Maddie, the blonde canadian wanted to disappear.

It's fine Madds, don't worry about me, i wont let the git get too me." As i said that i knew it was true, why would i even want some french asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

(hey friendly author here just wanted to say that in the last chapter i mentioned two girls they who's identities were not told they were Seychelles's and Belguim!)

It may not seem like it changed much but it was the first in the long stream of events, that set this all in motion.

After school was the same as always, met Alfred at my locker, packed the four of us in Alfred's car, before going to Alfred's like usual. Now that my little brother is in High School with me, he rides with us and typically just sits there and plays video games while i spend time with Alfred.

Like always we are sitting on Alfred's bed doing homework, kissing, things like that. i groan trying to understand the french words before me. Alfred just kisses my head. The American has had a French-Canadian step father for most of his life and is actually pretty good, not that he would ever tell anyone.

"Ali" He laughs "French ain't that hard, Ali" I pout sick of hearing this, sometimes I wish he could just kiss me and not tell me it is easy. That would never happen though.

"Alfred just because you are good at french, doesn't mean it is easy" I say, a haughty tone in my voice sick of having this conversation almost everyday after school.

"Ali, baby, i am passing it easily, it is not that hard" He leans across the bed to kiss me. I stay static, unmoving. "Alice, you are over reacting, i am sure if your doing that badly the teacher will get you a touter, now please Ali, kiss for your hero?" His lips form a small pout.

"Alfred" I try not to let my british accented voice sound whiney "I don't want to kiss you i am upset right now" He gave me the sweetest look he could muster, before kissing me. I gave in, i always do. I ended up in his lap, sitting contently as we kissed. Then Peter came in.

"Alice! Alice! We have to go! Mum will get mad!" I groan as i pull away form Alfred. "Come on Alice! Stop snogging!"

"Alright Alright!" I jump up off Alfred's lap, kissing his head. "Peter's right, you driving us home right?"

"Course Baby, let's get you two out of here."


End file.
